There are a variety of different types of security devices currently available. For example personal security systems detect the presence of motion and turn on lights or deliver alarm signals or both. Smoke detectors detect the presence of smoke and deliver alarm signals. Auxiliary lighting systems are available to create illumination in stairways and fire exit areas when fires or fire conditions are detected. While these types of security systems are generally adequately functional, they are generally installed in single fixed locations in homes and offices. Most of such systems are not readily transportable for use by the user to different locations, such as when travelling.
One potentially disconcerting problem with travelling is staying in unfamiliar accommodations. It can be difficult and disconcerting to remember the physical orientation of an unfamiliar guest room in the dark, and even more difficult or disconcerting to find light switches, alarm clocks, telephones, toilets and other facilities which may need the traveler's attention in the dark. Also, a disoriented traveler may reflexively wonder what time it is and fumble for a wristwatch or to locate a clock in the unfamiliar room.
Not only can the environment of the guest room be unfamiliar, and therefore somewhat disconcerting, but the traveller frequently knows little if anything about the reputation for safety of the lodging establishment in which he or she is staying. Some travelers are particularly concerned about fires or personal assaults from intruders, even in establishments of the best reputation, simply because of greater diversity of people who utilize such establishments.
A traveler who finds these considerations disconcerting may have difficulty in getting to sleep. Reading prior to retiring may divert the traveler's mind, but sometimes the traveler will drift off to sleep while reading. If the traveler awakens later, he or she may wish to turn off the light to go back to sleep, thus further rousing from sleep. Falling asleep a second time after being awakened can be difficult. Also, some travelers might appreciate a relatively dim night light to derive comfort for some of these considerations, but night lights are generally not available as standard guest accommodations.
Most travelers depend heavily on wake up calls or alarm clocks to awaken them. Although the reliability of a wake up call is generally very good, mistakes do occasionally happen. Some lodging establishments provide alarm clocks for the guests to use as an alternative to or in conjunction with the wake up calls. However, some of the more sophisticated alarm clocks are combined with radios and televisions, and are difficult to use. Consequently many travelers do not use these types of alarms because of the difficulty or uncertainty associated with setting them. Also some travelers question the reliability of operation of these devices. Many travelers use their own alarm clocks, known as travel alarm clocks, for these reasons.
It is because of these and other background considerations that the present invention has evolved.